Waste Diving
Southron Wastes Global positioning systems register every direction as facing north; this must be Cybertron's South Pole. Because of the directional confusion, little construction has been done except for some survey and astronomical equipment, leaving the Southron Wastes a thick, barren, but fairly undamaged region of Cybertron's crust. Except, of course, for that massive chunk of the planet, missing ever since Decepticon scientists accidentally triggered their own experimental weapon, eliminating not only a piece of the planet but the weapon itself, the scientists who developed it, and all records of the research. Brilliant starlight shines on the pitted steel crust, but most is swallowed up by the thick layer of dust, lending little light to the scene. The view, though not as expansive as during the day, is still considerable. A flash of rainbow light twinkles like a diamond in the skies overhead, marking the path of Tria, the smallest moon. It was a dirty job, but someone had to do it. Thus was the case for a pair of Autobot cassettes that had been given the task by Blaster to scout the Southronn Wastes, and if possible, get a foothold in the area. Looking at the vast horizon of steel crust, Eject pinches his imaginary nose, "Pee-U!! This reminds me of the Chicago Bears' locker room back on Earth. Why would anyone want to setup a base around here? Guess, we outta' do what Coach Big Red says though." Spotting a heap of astronomical survey gear nearby, the casette races toward the equipment and spike a rock on top of it, "Alright!! This is gonna be Eject's stadium!! Touchdown!! Let's spread out and see what's going on around here Foxy!!" Combat: Eject takes control of capture point B - Astronomical Survey Gear. Foxfire follows after Eject, a slight smile on his muzzle. As his fellow cassette heads toward the survey gear, he picks up the pace and heads into a run to keep up with him. "You and your sports, 'Ject," he chides teasingly. "But you've got a good point. I'll sniff about." Hinder is passenging, peering out through one of the viewports in the side of the tetrajet in an attempt to look at the ground. "Why are we here, Windy?" Windshear is flying along quietly. He brough Hinder along for some company. He enjoys her company and when he hears her question he answers. "Scouting the area out and if possible lay claim to it for the Empire. Seems this section of Cybertron has been forgotten and abandoned for some time nwo and no ones claimed it -- oh wow look at that huge hole. I wonder whats there?" he banks over toward the gaping fissure not noticing the two Autobot cassettes below as he flies overhead. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Hinder has 'skipped' her action for this round. Combat: Windshear takes control of capture point C - Gaping Fissure. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Foxfire has 'skipped' his action for this round. Hinder says, "Ooh! A hole? Where? What do you think's at the bottom? Is it really really deep? Is it like Grand Canyony or just kinda puddley? What made it? Has it been there a long time?" Eject was ordinarily distracted by sports broadcasts, but for some reason his receiver hadn't been able to pick up anything out this far away from Iahex. "Great Foxy!! I'm missing the New York Knicks again!!" Rummagning through the survey equipment, Eject wasn't thrilled to be here, but it did give him a chance to put his actual communication skills to work. As the sounds of a seeker fill the night sky above, the Autobot turns his attention upwards, "Foxy!! Looks like we've got someone blitzing!! It's the purple team!! Cover me while I try to setup some defenses for us!!" Tossing a few pieces of junk over his shoulder, the casette hopes to find a decent place for the pair to hide in, should things get dicey. Combat: Eject remains in control of capture point B - Astronomical Survey Gear. Foxfire cranes his neck components skyward, spotting Windshear approaching. "You got it, bro." His optics flare, then a pair of lasers fire from them. Combat: Foxfire strikes Windshear with his Optic Lasers (Laser) attack! Windshear suddenly gets hit out of nowwhere by little lasers. It barely scuffs the paint on him but considering hwo beat up and patched up and chewed up that he looks and is right now, whats a new scuff. He runs his scanners and picks up 2 small Autobot readings. "Hinder, see what they are doing?" he asks and scans around the fissure hes hovering in the shadow of. Combat: Windshear remains in control of capture point C - Gaping Fissure. Hinder scrambles across to peer out another porthole in an attempt to locate 'they'. "Um...ooh, Foxfire and... someone. They're near a pile of ... stuff. They look like they want to hide. Do you think maybe those thingies there are worth something?" They certainly look stashable if nothing else. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Hinder has 'skipped' her action for this round. As Foxfire peppers the Seeker with his optic lasers, Eject pumps his tiny fist in the air, "Go Red Team Go!! Whoo Hoo!! That's what I call a double play!" Digging deeper into the stash of astronomical survey gear, the casette sifts through a few obects, "Hmm...we've got some old parts...and a bunch of rocks. Where's the trophies around this joint anyway? I never got my medal for taking down the Purple Team's quarterback!" Settling into the mess of wires and electronics, Eject feels right at home, except there's the chance of getting blown to smitherines from above. Combat: Eject remains in control of capture point B - Astronomical Survey Gear. Foxfire scowls slightly as his lasers don't even seem to faze Windshear. He takes a few steps back, watching the Seeker closely, but he doesn't attack again. Not yet. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Foxfire has 'skipped' his action for this round. Windshear is trying to figure out what a Foxfire is. "What is a Foxfire?" he shifts his position in the fissure and hovers near one side of it scanning for anything and everything in it. "And as for the rest of your questions about this hole, Hinder, I dont know. But whatever made it was massive. This looke really old too -- hey what is this Foxfire and the other Autobot doing?" Combat: Windshear remains in control of capture point C - Gaping Fissure. Hinder says, "They're digging around in that pile of stuff." She shuffles about to look out a different porthole again. "Do you want me to go down there and get a closer look?" In the last few minutes, Eject had tried his hardest to find something...anything of interest within the astronomical survey gear. But the only thing the Autobot had discovered was that he was still missing his sports action. Crawling out of the tangle of electronics and old parts, Eject glances over at Foxfire, "Guess I'll move onto the next stop." As the little Cybertronian kicks a rock away, a thought flashes through his processor. "Wait a minute...maybe I can still get my sports fix!! Check this out Foxy!!" Picking up one of the pieces of scrap lying near him, Eject takes the stance of a major league pitcher. As he moves, he fills in the play by play with his made-for-radio voice. "The hurler has been in there for two innings now...but he's still throwing the heat! Eject winds up and delivers another fast ball across the plate!!" Combat: Eject sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Eject misses Windshear with his Junk Fast Ball (Kick) attack! Foxfire is a Foxfire, Windshear. Come down for a closer look! The vulpine tapebot continues to watch the Seeker for a moment, then he glances over to Eject and grins. "Nice try, bro! Keep at it!" He looks back to Windshear, opens his mouth, and lets fly a stream of flames. Combat: Foxfire misses Windshear with his Fox Fire attack! Hinder skitters over to the hatch that Windshear will open to let her out and transforms into a tiny off-white cassette. "Ready when you are, Windy. What am I supposed to do again?" Windshear is about to answer Hinder when something goes flying by the tip of his nosecone. He pulls up a bit and heads out of the fissure to find a spot to let Hinder out. "I think that was an attack?" he asks somewhat humoriously as he opens his cockpit to let the Cassettecon out and suddenly sees a blast of flame heading his way. He veers to the side slightly and the flames fall short and once Hinder exits he notices a level section nearby, a section that looks like the top of the planet, or bottom, depending on how you are looking at it. He decides to jet over and investigate that. "Sniff around and see what these munchkin bots are so intersted in." Combat: Windshear takes control of capture point A - South Pole. Hinder says, "Okay!" The tiny cassette tumbles out of the tetrajet's air turbulence then freefalls toward the ground, transforming back into a ferret partway down and activating her rudimentary antigravs to keep from hitting the ground and going splat. It's almost as good as a parachute! She looks around once she's got all four feet safely back on ... what is this stuff? It's not dirt like on Earth... She gets momentarily distracted by the odd composition of Cybertron's 'land', before looking up again to try and locate Windshear. Of course, he's WELL away by this time. "Um, Windy?" "And the pitch is juuuuuuust a bit outside. That's ball one with no strikes!" emits the Autobot as his attack goes astray and into the sky hitting a Cyber-Bird a good distance away *SQUAWK* Spotting his target travel away from their position, Eject looks over at Foxfire before he takes off in a sprint towards Windshear. "I'm going to try and intercept their pass!! You stay back here and block that flying full back coming this way!" It wasn't exactly the most intelligent of moves, but the tiny casette hoped to fend off the Seeker for his claim to the South Pole. "Back off pal!! I'll body slam you like Hulk Hogan!!" Combat: Eject challenges Windshear for control of capture point A - South Pole. Combat: Windshear defeats Eject in a battle of WILLS! Foxfire takes a few steps back, then turns and bounds several yards away. He stops, lowers his head, and begins sniffing about. A familiar scent reaches him, and he starts following it. It ultimately leads him to a stash of energon, hidden from plain view. And then, his instincts as a turbofox take over; he prepares to defend his discovery! Combat: Foxfire takes control of capture point E - Hidden Energon Stash. Hinder starts following her nose as well, catching a whiff of something interesting... and glowy! She shuffles toward it, but then notices that Foxfire is alreay there. She's already shuffled right out into the open so there's no chance of sneaking up (she still THINKS she's sneaky) but maybe she can try to intimidate him. Shyeah. That'll work. Can't hurt to try anyway. Combat: Hinder challenges Foxfire for control of capture point E - Hidden Energon Stash. Combat: Foxfire defeats Hinder drinking contest! Windshear sees Hinder take off after something and then get in a tussle with the little Autobot over that something. "What did you find, Hinder?" he asks Hinder as he takes a scan of the south pole area. Combat: Windshear remains in control of capture point A - South Pole. This was like the classic match between Andre the Giant and Hulk Hogan. One was larger than life (Windshear) and the other was incredibly handsome, charming, strong, intelligent, and anything else cool (Eject). "Alright pal!! If you don't want to budge, I'm going to have to take a leap off the top rope to take you down Decepticlown!!" Of course there was no top rope within 5 billion miles, but there was a blaster tucked away in subspace for Eject to bolster. In the blink of an optic, the casette wields his weapon and takes aim. "My game is lights out!!" With the obligatory pre-fire line out of the way, Eject pulls the trigger and lets loose a few bolts of crimson energy. *PEW* *PEW* Combat: Eject sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Eject misses Windshear with his Pint-Sized Pistol (Laser) attack! Normal foxes don't snarl. Foxfire, of course, isn't a normal fox. He stands before the energon stash, snarling at Hinder fiercely. He then snaps his jaws, not to attack, but merely to frighten her off. Combat: Foxfire remains in control of capture point E - Hidden Energon Stash. Windshear cant understanf why the cassettebot keeps trying to fire at him. Well he has to admire his persistance thats for sure. He ignores the bot and scans for Hinder, "Find anything else yet?" Combat: Windshear remains in control of capture point A - South Pole. Hinder arches her back, hissing like a steam pipe with a huge crack and snapping her own little jaws back at the black and gold fox. "Meanie! You tried to give Windy an ouch. Go away now!" Combat: Hinder challenges Foxfire for control of capture point E - Hidden Energon Stash. Combat: Foxfire defeats Hinder drinking contest! Sometimes you just had to admit defeat, or in this case, admit you couldn't hit the broadside of a barn. Eject had failed to pester the Seeker with his repeated attacks and the little guy was fed up. "Alright! That's enough!! Time for the halftime show! We're gonna re-group in the locker room and Coach is gonna fire us up for the second half. You just wait and see!! There's no defense in the galaxy that can stop us when we're on the top of our game!! The time for talk is over and we're gonna kick your...*OOOF*" In his haste to blabber the Decepticon to death (deactivation), Eject had actually wandered away from Windshear and he'd apparently tripped over something. "What the?!?! I see dead people!!" Combat: Eject takes control of capture point D - Dead Survey Team. Foxfire snarls at Hinder again, not moving from his position. "'Windy' is a Seeker, and therefore he deserves it. Now get lost!" Combat: Foxfire remains in control of capture point E - Hidden Energon Stash. Hinder yips in startlement at that and skitters away from Foxfire. She's only got SO much gumption. In her haste to get clear of the snarling fox while not taking her eyes off of him, she bounds sideways ... on a direct collision course with Eject and the corpses. Windshear was listening to the cassettebot when he suddenly went oof and fell over. He hears the mention of bodies and flies over to see what the Autobot stumbled opon literally. "Hey now, if thats con remains you have no right to them, Aubotot.. AUTOBOT..." Combat: Hinder strikes Eject with her ferret blindside (Grab) attack! Combat: Windshear challenges Eject for control of capture point D - Dead Survey Team. Combat: Eject defeats Windshear in a battle of INTESTINAL FORTITUDE! Foxfire watches in satisfaction as Hinder scurries off. Now that that's settled, he turns his attention back to Windshear. He doesn't leave his self-proclaimed post, but he does fire more optic lasers at the Seeker, hopefully to distract him from Eject. Combat: Foxfire strikes Windshear with his Optic Lasers (Laser) attack! Eject is thrown aside by Hinder's sneaky attack, but like a wrestler reaching for the ropes, the little Autobot is able to stay near the dead survey team. Could they have been spies at one time? Were they locals that just got lost? Or was this where the 1967 Green Bay Packers had gone to after winning the Super Bowl? Either way, Eject had been tasked with defending his turf and he was going to tough it out, even if it meant taking refuge within the mass of deactivated bodies. "Let's see if you can play hide and seek Deceptidorks!!" Combat: Eject remains in control of capture point D - Dead Survey Team. Windshear was about to shove the munchkin bot away from the corpse when those lil lasers hit him again. This time it was a bit more then a scratch to his paint but not much more. He looks back and sneers at Foxfire, then attempts to pick up the corpse and throw it at him. Combat: Windshear challenges Eject for control of capture point D - Dead Survey Team. Combat: Eject defeats Windshear in a battle of INTESTINAL FORTITUDE! Hinder doesn't even realize what she ran into. She's already half-freaked out by Foxfire's snarling at her, and running smack into what FEELS like a BUNCH of other mean people, she goes the rest of the way into full panic mode. With a shriek of either bravado or terror -- difficult to say which -- she starts flailing about, kicking and snapping at anyone or anything within reach. (OOC illustration: http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3488/3967180690_2940b66979.jpg ) Combat: Hinder sets her defense level to Fearless. As Hinder unleashes her 'When Crazy Decepticon Tapes Attack' attack, Eject is struck squarely in the face plate. "Owww!!" As luck would have it though, the blow drops the Autobot right back into the mass of the dead survey team. Shaking the jolt of the strike off, Eject pumps his tiny arms in the air, "This is our house!! We've got the fans going wild!!!" Of course there are no fans in sight, but hey, give Eject a break. He's still re-living highlights of a game played a long time ago. He may be a little weird, but he's the keeper of his ground tonight. Combat: Eject remains in control of capture point D - Dead Survey Team. Hinder manages to sink her teeth into something, and that just succeeds in freaking her out all the more. She tears out away from the corpses and straight for Windshear to hide behind his ankles. Windshear looses track of the munchkin bot and thenfeels hinder hide behind his ankles. He bends down and picks her up. "Looks like they retreated-- I cant locate them at any rate. Come on lets go, Hinder."